Multi-focal lenses are well known. The lenses typically include upper regions designed to improve long-distance vision, and lower regions designed to improve intermediate and short distance vision. Such lenses typically have a significant amount of distortion associated with them, particularly in regions of the lens that can cause visual difficulties for the wearer. Additionally, such lenses typically have relatively small reading regions, rendering them difficult to use for reading.
It would be advantageous to provide a lens that at least somewhat addresses one or more of these problems.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to be able to provide a lens that has at least somewhat less distortion but that is also tailored to permit the wearer to perform a particular task.